<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I know you’ll be a star In somebody else’s sky by Wolfsheart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27722306">I know you’ll be a star In somebody else’s sky</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfsheart/pseuds/Wolfsheart'>Wolfsheart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Angst Prompt Series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Feels, Dream Sex, F/M, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:53:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27722306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfsheart/pseuds/Wolfsheart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott has to learn the hard way that being involved with a telepath means that even his dreams aren't guarded enough.  When will he learn to quit treating his girlfriend like a consolation prize?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Emma Frost/Scott Summers, Logan (X-Men)/Scott Summers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Angst Prompt Series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I know you’ll be a star In somebody else’s sky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/scottxlogan/gifts">scottxlogan</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is from the <a href="https://teadrinkingwolfgirl.tumblr.com/post/624914433076051968/angst-prompts">Angst Prompt List on Tumblr</a>.  Scottxlogan gave me the prompt: 3. “Was any of it real?”</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>Scott let out a soft moan when Logan's mouth crushed onto his.  When the old mutant bit at his lips to coax them opened, when his tongue now glided across his, Scott whined and shifted from his space on the couch to sit astride Logan's hips.  He raked his fingers through Logan's hair and gave a throaty laugh when the man underneath him growled at having his trademarked style mussed. </p><p>"Asshole," Logan snarked at Scott's laugh then gave in to the assault of his mouth by the other man. </p><p>Whatever fury they unleashed on each other in the Danger Room</p><p>            <em>...and in the kitchen, and classroom, and hallways, and land surrounding the school...</em></p><p>...translated now into the bruises left on Scott's hips where Logan's fingers dug in, not to mention that coppery smear of blood on Logan's mouth where Scott's teeth bit a little too hard.  </p><p>At any moment, students or other teachers could walk in on them.  They were in the communal TV room, after all, the football game they were arguing over completely forgotten while Scott ground his hips onto Logan's.  With where this was going, if they didn't stand up and head upstairs to one of their rooms, they were going to leave a mess on the cushions. </p><p>Scott moaned again and rasped, "Let's go...upstairs...upstairs...my room..." </p><p>"Has ta be my room, Summers.  Someone else is in your bed," reminded Logan, and Scott pulled back to blink behind his shades.  Blink and blink and then close his eyes with a groan. </p><p>Scott groaned and rolled onto his back, feeling the wrinkled sheet underneath his naked skin.  He opened his eyes and stared up at the ceiling.  His heart pounded so loud in his chest that he almost missed the shallow breath next to him.  He felt overwhelming resignation flood his mind; resignation to being betrayed and shattered again. </p><p>"Emma," he muttered and turned on his side in time to see his girlfriend rise from the bed.  "It was just a dream," Scott tried to explain. </p><p>Emma looked over her shoulder, exhaustion weighing down her body and misery churning in her eyes. </p><p>"I'm tired of competing, Scott.  Even with your fantasies.  I'm tired of never being enough," she told him and buried all of her emotions behind a wall of ice more deadly than her mind or diamond skin.  She turned once more to walk away. </p><p>Scott sat up and started to go after her. </p><p>"You don't have to compete.  It was just a dream...just a fantasy.  Nothing more."  He reached out, but she was already stepping into the en suite.  "It wasn't even real." </p><p>Emma looked at him even as she was already closing the door. </p><p>"It was real enough." </p><p>Scott hung his head as the lock clicked, his forehead touching the door.  He could hear the faucet running, a failed attempt to mask her crying. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>